


Jim from IT

by SometimesWriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mature because of inexplicit sex description, Mild Smut, Molly had three dates with Jim from IT, On their third date she decided to take the next step, Only to find out the truth about him the day after, Sherlolly - Freeform, Thanks Loo for the idea, This is my first ever try at writing smut (if one can call it that) so it probably sucks, Weeeelll kind of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesWriting/pseuds/SometimesWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Jim had three dates before he revealed himself as Moriarty to Sherlock. On the third date however, Molly decided to take the last step with Jim.<br/>The next day Sherlock confronts her with the truth about Jim, being his<br/>usual obnoxious self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim from IT

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after watching the clip from Sherlocked in which Louise said that Molly and Jim had "full penetrative sex" (thanks Louise, love you!).
> 
> As always: I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta so please don't murder me because of typos or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Now I hope you'll enjoy it  
> and if you'd leave me a little comment,  
> I'd be very grateful!! :-)

  
Tedious. That’s what it was, a seemingly eternal torture that he had to go through to achieve his latest aim, to destroy Sherlock once and for all. The mere prospect of what it would be like to win this specific game was enough to accelerate the consulting criminal’s heartbeat and a grin slowly spread on his lips. Luckily for him, Molly Hooper, specialist registrar at St Bartholomew’s Hospital and his current “girlfriend”, what a hateful thought, was curled up in front of him on her old brown leather couch, her head rested on her forearm and facing the small screen of her infuriatingly old television, and therefore couldn’t see the disturbing glint in his eyes and his smile that could only be described as malicious, otherwise she might not have remained so calm and relaxed while watching that hideous show “Glee” which she was such a passionate fan of.  
What an innocent little creature, James thought while glancing at her small form that was covered by the light brown woollen blanket she always hid beneath as soon as they cuddled up on the couch. Molly was always cold, even when he was spooning her the way he was now and had his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her jumper-covered stomach. Molly curled up a bit more and turned her head slightly to smile briefly at Jim, the brown of her irises looking as warm and soft as melted chocolate. Having long wiped his face of any expression that could disturb her, he convincingly faked a shy and loving smile and gave her a light peck on the nose that made her blush and her smile deepen, before she turned back to focus on the show again with a happy sigh.  
Jim’s smile dropped immediately and he glanced inconspicuously at his watch, groaning internally in frustration. Another twenty minutes before they could finally switch to something else, something that did hopefully not include singing teenagers. With increasing aggression, which he managed to contain however, James imagined all the other things he could be doing right now. Not only were there three cases he needed to take care of, thankfully two included murder, but he could also have made an appointment with the Woman... or turned his attention to Sebastian perhaps.  
Indeed he’d have been rather grateful for any sort of physical intercourse that went further than kissing, holding hands and cuddling, he especially despised the latter, but no. Sweet lovely Molly Hooper of course would never sleep with a man before approximately the tenth date and even if she did, she was clearly one of the wretched women who craved gentleness, candlelight and rose petals all over the bedsheets, dear lord. Of course he could initiate something or even force himself on her but also he knew that if he did, Sherlock would be going after him quicker than he would have liked. The next twenty minutes he therefore spent with picturing in great detail how he would torture and eventually end the lives of the next two people he’d been hired to murder, and afterwards with relishing in the memory of his latest session with the Woman, while he absentmindedly ran his hand over Molly’s stomach, just the way he knew she loved it.  
He had zoned completely out of the situation when Molly surprised him by kissing him somewhat shyly and lightly. James’ eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times. Molly blushed faintly at his reaction and pulled back, biting her lip self-consciously. She’d turned in his arms in the meantime and the television was turned off.  
“Sorry, you-... you seemed asleep and-... I thought this would be a nice way to wake you...”she mumbled embarrassed, not looking him in the eyes but staring at the front of his tight grey t-shirt.  
Immediately he focused on his role again, on being Jim from IT, and lifted his hand from her lower back to gently tilt her chin up a bit.  
“It was... don’t worry...”  
Another faked shy smile curled his lips.  
“I’m just not used to being woken with kisses from a beautiful woman.”  
The soft pink on Molly’s cheeks deepened and she giggled quietly, glancing briefly up at him.  
Dear lord, she was so easy to manipulate that it wasn’t even a challenge anymore. Poor little thing. Too bad that she’d gotten himself involved with Holmes, otherwise he’d have left her alone. Not that James actually felt bad for using her for his purposes, not at all, but he somehow pitied her. Developing such a crush on an asexual sociopath who only paid attention to her when she was useful to him, and then being used by a psychopath to get close to aforementioned sociopath. He found it highly amusing actually.  
Jim’s smile deepened and he leaned in to kiss her lightly, his hand wandering up to cup her cheek. Molly immediately closed her eyes, not recognising that he failed to do so. After about half a minute of kissing with short breaks to breathe, he recognised, mildly surprised, that Molly pressed herself a bit closer to him and shyly nudged his lips with her tongue.  
Curious about how far she was willing to go, he granted her access to his mouth, raising a brow when she rested one hand on his hip and drew his head in closer with the other. Interesting. Maybe Molly Hooper in fact wasn’t as innocent as she seemed to be.  
Deciding that he could at least try to enjoy the whole situation a bit, James shut his eyes and let his hand glide from her hip down across the small of her back to the area where her body connected with the couch.  
His arm now wrapped around her thin body, he pulled her in closer, grinning internally when she hooked one leg around his hips.  
Alright, it seemed that this evening was going to be a lot better than their last two dates.  
Less than ten minutes later, James Moriarty found himself on top of Molly’s petite form, lying between her legs while they kissed heatedly, their breaths quick and short whenever they allowed themselves to gasp for air.  
A wide Cheshire Cat like smile spread on his lips during one of those little breaks when he heard the mousy little pathologist groan very quietly, but he got rid of it as soon as Molly fluttered her eyes open, replacing it with an expression of happy disbelief. James did not fail to recognise how dilated her pupils were and to some extend it actually pleased him that even as a wimp like Jim from IT, he had such an effect on her.  
“Jim...?”Molly asked breathily.  
“Yes Molly...?”He asked quietly.  
“Would-... would you like to stay overnight...?”  
Her voice was so full of doubt, she sounded so vulnerable, and oh how he felt like laughing out loud. Naturally, he didn’t.  
Instead he let a shy but happy smile take over his expression.  
“If you-... if you want me to... are you sure...?”  
Of course she was, her body language sufficed to tell him that, but a good boyfriend would always make sure he wasn’t doing anything she didn’t like to the woman he loved.  
“Yes...”she whispered softly.  
Jim’s smile deepened and he leaned in to kiss her again, making sure to close his eyes and keep them shut when he rested his forehead against hers afterwards and mumbled “But then I want to do it properly... not here...”  
“We can go to my bedroom...?”  
“Yes... let’s do that...”  
They sat up and, knowing she’d love that, James picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bedroom.  
Ten minutes later, when he had his head buried between her legs, her hands in his hair, and was listening to her strangled gasps, it seemed she was one of the quiet ones, of course, all he sensed was utter triumph and when he felt her shudder and her hands fist tightly into his hair, he had the urge to laugh again. All he allowed himself however was to grin for a moment after removing his mouth and fingers from her.  
Then she’d already pulled him up on top of her to kiss him desperately. When they broke apart he heard her mumble “That-... that was amazing... thank you...”  
“You don’t need to thank me, Molly... it’s my pleasure...” Jim whispered softly, letting his Irish accent intensify. He’d experimented on that with various women, and Molly specifically, before and for some reason it seemed that the female population really had a thing for his accent. He’d learned to make use of this fact.  
“I-... I want to-...”Molly whispered, opening her eyes to look up at him, her eyes just inches away from his.  
Oho... was she implying what he thought she was...?  
“You don’t have to...”  
He kissed her sweetly, not at all surprised when she slowly flipped them over.  
“I know...”was her reply, then she moved down his body.  
“I-... I might not be good at this... please tell me if you want me to stop...”  
James snorted internally. He definitely wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t dumb enough to embarrass her in such a way, knowing it could result in her not wanting to see him anymore and he was not yet done with her. As he found out during the next five minutes though, he had no reason to complain.  
Molly knew what she was doing and he couldn’t help but wonder which bloke had taught her how to do what she was doing to him right now so well.  
She was almost as good as Sebastian.  
Oh the virgin was really missing out, he thought to himself with the part of his brain that wasn’t distracted by Molly’s lips and tongue on his most sensitive parts, and again triumph overwhelmed him.  
Sherlock might not give a damn about her physically, but James knew that the virgin valued his little pathologist a lot as an assistant and did not like to share her with anyone, selfish bastard that he was. He’d never actually fuck her, no, but no one else was allowed to either.  
But here James was, not fucking _her_ , no, but having _Molly_ fuck him.  
Oh how he’d love to see Sherlock’s face when he found out.  
Suddenly a tingling sensation at the end of his spine pulled him back into reality and he gently tugged on Molly’s hair, causing her to pull back from him with an obscenely wet sound.  
Worried she looked up at him, already blushing again.  
“S-sorry, was that-...?”  
Jesus, someone give that damn woman some self-esteem, James thought, slightly annoyed. But then, it was due to her low self-esteem that they’d even ended up in this situation.  
“God no, Molly, this is incredibly hot but-... I-I won’t last much longer and I-... I want to be inside you...”  
He’d whispered the last bit, pretending to be embarrassed by his confession. James wasn’t but Jim needed to be, the dumb little softy.  
As he’d expected, Molly blushed even more but seemed happy and flattered anyway.  
“Do you-... do you have any condoms here...?”  
“No but-... I’m on the pill... “  
Thank god... James found condoms annoying and wasn’t used to them either. He didn’t need them with Sebastian as they were both clean and the Woman had made sure no baby would dare to ruin her figure quite a while ago.  
And soon, he’d flipped Molly over, hovering above her, and annoyingly slowly he pushed himself into her. James licked his lips when Molly groaned quietly into his neck, eyes squeezed shut, her breath warm and damp against his skin.  
As he’d expected, sweet love-making was what Molly wanted and what he gave her therefore, and to make her completely happy, he made sure they reached their climax together.  
What he had _not_ expected though was the breathy whisper that escaped her and that he wouldn’t have caught if he didn’t have such an unusually well-developed sense of hearing.  
“Sherlock...”Molly whispered almost inaudibly in James’ shoulder when her body was flooded by a warm wave of pleasure and at the same time filled with his release. He pretended not to have heard it but his eyes darkened with pure anger for a few moments until he got himself under control again.  
It didn’t matter anyway as he wasn’t really interested in her. And those imaginations were the closest she’d ever get to being fucked by Sherlock Holmes, James thought, full of disdain for the woman who’d currently wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his hips.  
As soon as he’d put on the mask of Jim again, he removed himself carefully from her, made sure to kiss her sweetly and whisper “thank you” a few times, before he got up to get two flannels from her bathroom that he dampened with warm water so they could clean up.  
Molly fell asleep in his arms, their naked bodies intertwined and her face resting against his chest, whereas it took James another hour to slow his thought processes down enough to be able to fall asleep.  
Tomorrow he’d meet Sherlock, or rather Jim would, and if things went according to plan, Molly would finally break up with him afterwards.

 

* * *

  
Molly was elbow deep into the chest of a young bloke named Edwin Jones when Sherlock burst through the doors of the morgue, John following after him. Molly had startled at this noisy dramatic entrance and actually jumped a bit. When Sherlock approached her until there were only three inches between them however, she froze in place, her breath hitching.  
“Sherlock, don’t! Shut up!” John tried to stop his flatmate but not a chance.  
“Molly Hooper...”Sherlock rumbled in that low voice of his, eyes narrowed.  
“Y-yes...? Molly squeaked, staring up at him like the deer in the headlight.  
“You’ve never had good taste in men, your boyfriends were always blatantly idiotic morons with less brain cells than-“  
“ _Sherlock!_ ”  
John tried to pull him away from Molly who’d paled at the consulting detective’s words.  
“But this time you’ve really outdone yourself!”  
“W-what do you mean...?”She asked miserably, feeling her insides knot.  
“Jim, Jim from IT, formally known as James Moriarty, the consulting criminal, a complete psychopath who just almost blew me and John up.”  
Molly blinked quickly, staring at Sherlock with widened eyes.  
“I-I don’t-... John, what is he talking about...?”  
John opened his mouth, trying to reply, but Sherlock cut him off.  
“Your _boyfriend_ , Molly, the one I suspected to be gay, turned out to be Moriarty. The one Jeff the cabbie worked for, the one who kidnapped all these people and planned to blow them up unless I solved his little puzzles, the one who murdered Carl Powers as a kid, the one who blew up that old lady together with the house she was in, the one who used you to get close to me, the one who-“  
But Molly wasn’t listening anymore. She felt ice cold inside and a lump build in her throat. Her thoughts were racing and at the same time her head was spinning.  
“ _Molly, are you listening?!_ ”  
She flinched when Sherlock yelled at her, scowling at the small brunette.  
The pathologist glanced from him to John who simply looked resigned and back, and then, without actually realising what she was doing, she fled from the morgue, down a few corridors, until she reached a small storage room in which she locked herself.  
Only now, Molly realised she was crying.  
She tore off her gloves and slowly let herself sink onto the floor, back against the wall. The pathologist wrapped her arms around her tucked up knees and rested her forehead against them. She felt ill and humiliated.  
It took her a while until she realised that her phone had chirped in the pocket of her lab coat. With shaking hands she pulled it out, feeling her nausea increase when she read the text.

  
I’m sure Sherly informed you by now.  
Thank you for being so useful, darling,  
you really kept me amused, at least last night.  
Too bad _Sherlock_ will never want you to  
suck him off, he’s really missing out.  
  
-JM

  
Oh god, what had she done...  
Molly tossed her phone into a corner of the tiny room and only started to cry harder, though she made sure she didn’t sob loudly enough to alarm anyone near the storage room.  
She was so busy with having an emotional breakdown that she didn’t hear the sounds of the lock being picked. When the door opened and light fell into the dark room, she hadn’t bothered to turn on the lamps, she startled and glanced up, only to see the last person besides Jim that she wanted to have around herself in that moment.  
Sherlock looked down at her with an odd expression, watching how she turned her head away from him quickly.  
“G-Go away...”Molly hiccupped, her voice shaking a bit.  
“Nope...”  
“G-Go away! I-I already feel completely humiliated, just-... leave me alone!”  
“No. “Sherlock stated and shut the door behind him after switching the lights on. He let himself sink to the floor next to her, leaning back against the wall, and cleared his throat after a few seconds that were only filled with the quiet noises of her sniffling.  
“I apologise... John-... informed me that my behaviour was a bit not good...”  
“A bit??” she snorted with disbelief, facing away from him still.  
“... well his exact words were “Great, you proved your ability to be the most obnoxious, rude and insensitive dickhead in the world again, now get the fuck out and apologise to her!” if you’re interested...”  
Molly laughed shakily.  
“That’s way more appropriate...”  
“... I guess so... Molly, I’m really sorry...”  
“Fine, now go away...”  
“Can’t...”  
“Why...?” she sniffled.  
“Because the generally accepted concept of comforting someone demands that one stays until the person being comforted feels better...”  
“I doubt you’re the best person for the job of comforting someone...”  
“So do I... but I am willing to try my best anyways...”  
Sherlock hesitated and then shifted closer to her so he could awkwardly wrap an arm around her shoulders. Molly froze. So did Sherlock.  
“... Shall I-... stop that...?”  
“... No it’s-... tolerable...”  
“Thank you...”he huffed softly.  
“Welcome... idiot...”  
“I can assure you that by IQ standards I am very far from being an idiot...”  
“Yes and I can assure that by social standards and comforting standards you’re an idiot...”  
“... Touché...”  
They sat there together for another few seconds, the silence only interrupted by her occasional sniffles.  
“You know, this would probably be less awkward if you wouldn’t stay turned away from me.”  
“Perhaps but I don’t want to see you right now.”  
“Ah... well if that is the only matter-...”  
A moment later the room was filled with darkness again. Sherlock had switched off the lights.  
“Better now?”  
 Instead of replying, Molly simply moved until she was sitting right next to him, his arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Surprised she recognised that he was subtly rubbing up and down her arm.  
“... I’m sorry he used you because of me...”  
“Me too...”  
“I’d expect so...”  
“... Sorry he tried to kill you and John...”  
“Not your fault...”  
“I know... but still...”  
Sherlock was a bit surprised when he felt the weight of the pathologist’s head leaning lightly against his shoulder but he didn’t tense up.  
“Molly he tricked you, John and even me, you don’t have to-... feel bad because of him...”  
She simply hummed quietly in return, inhaling shakily but saying nothing.  
Neither did Sherlock.  
But eventually he leaned his head gently against hers.

 

* * *

 


End file.
